Sakura The Mermaid Princess
by cutejessica7795
Summary: A Mermaid Princess named Sakura recuse a human prince named Syaoran from drowning during a shipwreck. When Sakura see him she fall in love and is willing do anything to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A mermaid princess named Sakura lives in the bottom of ocean with her Mother ,Father and her Brother. One day when she finally turned 16, she is set for a arrange marriage with a prince who is in love with her but faith changes when Sakura recuse a human prince named Syaoran from drowning during a shipwreck .When Sakura see him she fall in love and is will do anything to be with him.

Chapter 1:

Once a upon a time there lived a beautiful mermaid princess named Sakura who lived at the Mermaid palace and was loved by her people. One day Sakura decide to take a swim to her garden with her best friend Tomoyo. Tomoyo was a princess from another neighborhood kingdom who was visiting Sakura.

"Tomoyo hurry up!!! I have something to show you" yelled Sakura as she swam, reaching to her garden.

"OK I coming!!!!!" said Tomoyo as she swan as fast as she can but she wasn't fast as Sakura. Finally she got to the garden.

" OK Sakura what was the thing you are going to show me?" asked Tomoyo.

" See for your self" said Sakura.

As Tomoyo turned around she saw a beautiful Cherry tree next to a statue of a Sakura which wasn't there before.

"Sakura. It's beautiful " Tomoyo said. "Where did you get it?".

" It a birthday present that my people made for me" said Sakura as she look at her statue with a smile on her face.

"But your birthday is not until tomorrow" said Tomoyo.

" I know but they wanted to give to me when it was finished" answered Sakura.

" But why" asked Tomoyo.

Because they wanted to see me happy when I looked at it" said Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo spend the afternoon talking in the garden and admiring the statue. When the sun was setting they went inside the palace. Tomoyo was staying over for the night because she wanted to stay for the ball that was been held in the palace for Sakura birthday and to be with her on her birthday.. As they were going to Sakura's room they heard Sakura's Mother and Father talking. Since Sakura is curious she and Tomoyo went to the door pressing their ears to hear what was going on.

" Dear, are you sure were doing the right"? "Sakura is still young you know" said the Queen.

" I know but she is going to be 16 tomorrow " said King.

" But....." said the Queen.

"Look, we already made the arrangement and he's coming tomorrow so a least let them met before we think what going to happen next" said the King.

" Fine" said the Queen. The Queen kissed him goodnight as they turned the light off and went to sleep.

As Sakura and Tomoyo heard everything, they went to Sakura's Room and went to sleep. However, Sakura couldn't sleep for she was thinking what was going to happen tomorrow. She knew that a swim around the palace would clear her head. So she got off her bed and swan quietly to the door so she won't wake up Tomoyo and closed the door behind her. When she got outside Sakura swam around outside the palace. When she stopped swimming she heard a noise coming from the surface and went toward it.

When Sakura got there she saw a ship filled with people talking, laughing and playing music. Sakura went close to the ship, she saw a handsome boy with brown messy hair with amber eyes looking at the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess**

Chapter 2:

As Sakura look at this mysterious handsome boy with amber eyes and messy brown hair. He wore a very nice suit which was a red top with a gold breastplate with a golden crown to match. Her emerald eyes shows a beautiful shine that she have never done before. She was showing a big blush on her cute face. She have never saw a human boy before and couldn't take her eyes of him.

Sakura was going to introduced herself but remember.

"_Never go show yourself to a human for they will hurt you & possibly kill you because all humans are evil, My dear Cherry Blossom." Father had said while looking her with a very serious look on his face _

Suddenly her chest was feeling tight and showed a even bigger blush on her cute face, but Sakura thought that this boy is different from all the merman she have ever seen. Suddenly a noise was coming from the door and quickly she went into hiding.

She saw a women with long black hair, clear,white skin and look so young. When the women approach the boy she give a kiss on the cheek.

"_Why why why why why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is she kissing him!!!!!!????????." scream Sakura at herself._

"_And why is my face so so so so so so red!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sakura as she was touching her face feeling very hot like she had a fever._

"Maybe because you are Jealous!!!!!!!!" said a voice

As Sakura turned around, she saw that it was Tomoyo next to her watching the whole thing.

"_TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SLEEP!!!!!!!!!???????" yell Sakura at Tomoyo. _

"I was until I heard you getting off your bed, so I pretend to sleep until you got off the room and followed you" answered Tomoyo with a big smile on her face.

"So Sakura, what are you doing up so late in night anyway?" asked Tomoyo.

"I just couldn't sleep" answered Sakura while looking at the boy.

"So, going up to the surface to make goo goo eyes at a human boy will help you to go to sleep"!!!!??? said Tomoyo with a even bigger smile on her face.

"_**NO!!!!!**__ I just happen to see him when I came up to the surface" answered Sakura right away._

"You know that your Father doesn't allow you to up to the surface!!!!" said Tomoyo

Sakura didn't answer her.

They were quite so they can hear what the boy and the young women were saying.

"Hello Mother!!!, What are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with Father " said the boy.

This made Sakura happy and relieve.

"Don't worry Sakura, It's his Mother" said Tomoyo while looking at Sakura.

"_**I am not worried!!!!!" yelled Sakura while blushing and whispering to Tomoyo.**_

"I should be asking the same question Prince Syaoran??? asked his mother Queen Yelen.

"_**So, his name is Syaoran" thought Sakura while looking at Syaoran from a far.**_

"I just didn't feel like dancing, that all" said Syaoran with a sad face.

" _**What do you mean not feeling like dancing? " "It is your 18th birthday after all!" yell at Syaoran. **_

"You should be happy" said Queen Yelen with a serious look on her face.

" _**AND JUST HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE TO GET MARRY???!!!!" yelled and asked Syaoran to his Mother.**_

"I just want what is best for you that all" said Syaoran's Mother.

"If you wanted what best for me, you shouldn't force me to find a wife right now!!" said Syaoran

"Whoa, that got be hard for the poor guy right Sakura?" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah" said Sakura.

"I just not me and your Father, everyone in the kingdom wants you to get marry and settling down with the right girl" said Queen Yelen.

Sakura was looking at them with a curious look on her face.

"**I just need to find her Mother at all!!!" **said Syaoran with a big determent look on his face

While it made Sakura smile so happily.

"Believe me Mother!! I will know when I see her, so don't worry about me okay?" asked Syaoran.

"Well okay Syaoran, answered Queen Yelen looking at her son.

"Well then we should better get back to the party, we don't want to keep everyone waiting" said Queen Yelen.

"Yes Mother" said Syaoran as there were starting to walk way.

When suddenly there heard a big bang. It was big bolt of lighting which hit the ship and started a big fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess**

Chapter 3:

As the big bolt of lighting hit the ship, the ship was on fire and everyone were screaming. Sakura and Tomoyo dive down to the sea and went back up seeing all the ciaos that was happening.

"**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPPEN TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE TOMOYO??!!!!!!!" asked Sakura with a big worried tone .**

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a big sad look on her face not saying anything.

"**OH NO!!!, TOMOYO!!!!!! WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING TO HELP THEM!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura like she was about cry.**

"There nothing we can do but watch" said Tomoyo with a sad tone.

As Sakura and Tomoyo watch, all the people were running away from the fire, some people jump into the water and were holding on big huge pieces of wood. Other people were getting on life boats and everyone was rushing as fast as they can. Sakura saw Prince Syaoran putting his Mother on the boat with a life jacket that he found.

Syaoran was going on the boat when suddenly he saw a little girl crying because she was scared and lost her Mother. So he took the little girl to the boats trying to find her Mother. Syaoran found the girl's mother with her little brother. The Mother thank the Prince and he saw tears falling off both of the little girl and her Mother. Everyone was now on the boats on the water expect for Prince Syaoran.

Sakura and Tomoyo saw the big waves moving the life boats far away from the ship by force screaming for the prince. The ship was been carried by the storm into a big tall rock and where it was smash into many pieces.

"**SAKURA!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed Tomoyo as she saw Sakura swimming fast towards the broken ship.

Sakura search desperately among the floating wreckage for the Prince until she saw Prince Syaoran body droning.

"**Oh No!!!, He will die if I don't help him!!!" **cried Sakura as she went down into the sea.

Sakura found Prince Syaoran's body with his eyes closed and swam up. She was holding his head above the waves and letting the waves carry them until Sakura found the nearest beach. Sakura dragged the Prince carefully to the beach. Sakura was looking at the Princes with sad eyes.

"**Oh please God don't let him die!!!!! please!!!!"** said Sakura as she was holding Prince Syaoran until she heard him breathing.

"**Oh!!! he alive!!!" **said Sakura as she was hugging him with a big smile on her face.

"I am going stay by he side until he wake up" said Sakura as she was holding the Prince's right hand with both of Sakura hands.

The sun rosed hight and bright. The prince woke up and saw Sakura but he couldn't see her completely because the sun was so bright. He can only see Sakura's big and shiny Emerald eyes looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"Did you save me?" said Prince Syaoran as he was looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face that made Syaoran's heart beat and blush.

Suddenly Syaoran heard someone approaching calling his name and when he went turned to see Sakura,she was gone.

"**Syaoran!!!!!!!! Your alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** said Queen Yelen as she run towards him and gave him a hug.

"Yes Mother I'm alive" said Syaoran with a disappointment tone.

"Come son lets go, Everyone is waiting for us" said Queen Yelen as she was took her son hand and went on walking.

"_I wonder who was that beautiful girl? I didn't even get a chance to ask for her name!!!" thought Syaoran with a sad look on his face as they were walking away from the beach._

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Sakura was swimming far away from the beach when suddenly she head someones voice.

"_**SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_someone yelled when Sakura saw that it was Tomoyo screaming while waving her hand as high as she can.

Sakura swam towards Tomoyo fast and Tomoyo went close to her giving Sakura a big hug.

"**Sakura, I was soooooooooooo worried about you!!!!!!!. Are you all right???!!!"** said Tomoyo as she let go of Sakura and look at her with a worried look on Tomoyo's face.

"**Yes Yes, I am alright Tomoyo!!!"** said Sakura.

"**You shouldn't have done that!!!! You could have gotten hurt or worst"** said Tomoyo with a little upset tone and look on her face.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"OK, let go back to the palace before they found out that were missing" said Tomoyo as she went into the sea.

"I hope that I can see him again someday" said Sakura to herself then sighed as she went into the sea leaving a big splash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess**

Chapter 4:

Sakura took a last look of Prince Syaoran Li with a sad look on her face as she dived back to the sea.

Sakura and Tomoyo got back to the palace before anyone found out they were missing. They decided to go to sleep. Tomoyo went straight to sleep, Sakura was laying in bed thinking about Prince Syaoran and fell asleep at last.

In couple of hours later it was sundown. King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko, Prince Touya ,his wife Kaho, Tomoyo and everyone else were waiting for Sakura. On the hallway Sakura heading to the ballroom when suddenly a mermen with dark black hair and Sapphire eyes who was around Sakura age appeared.

"Happy birthday your highness" said the merman as he bowed down to Sakura.

"Thank you" said Sakura as she smiled a friendly smile.

"Are you going to the royal dinning room?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Maybe we can go to the royal dinning room together?" asked the merman.

"Okay, that so nice of you" said Sakura

They were swimming on their way to the royal dinning room without saying a word to each other until Sakura decided to start up a conversation.

"So, can I asked your name since you know mines?" asked Sakura politely.

"Sure Princess, my name is Daisuke" answered the merman calmly.

"How old are you Daisuke?" asked Sakura trying to follow up with questions.

"I just turned 18 about 2 months ago" answered Daisuke.

"I see, so you know my father since you here?" asked Sakura.

"I meet King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko a few weeks ago and they personally invented me to your 16th birthday party" said Daisuke with a small smile on his face.

"I see" said Sakura with a surprise look on her face.

"Why is that?" asked Daisuke with a little confuse look on his face.

"My father never invented anyone to my birthday parties unless there are my closest friends or some very important merperson" said Sakura with a friendly smile.

"Yeah?" said Daisuke calmly to Sakura

"So you must be someone very important" said Sakura with a happier smile on her face which made Daisuke blush.

As Sakura and Daisuke got to the royal dinning room,they saw that it was filled with beautiful streamers with cream color table cloth for the table and a lot of flowers.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **yelled everyone as Queen Nadeshiko, Tomoyo and Kaho gave Sakura a hug.

"Thank you everyone!!!!!!" said Sakura with a big smile that was beaming for joy.

"Happy birthday Monster" said Touya with a meaningful smile as he gave Sakura a small pat on her head with made Sakura blush from embarrassment.

"Thank you Touya and I am not a monster!!!! yelled Sakura with an upset tone

"But I will let it slide for today!!" said Sakura with a happy tone as she gave her big brother a big hug which made Touya blush lightly from embarrassment because everyone was looking at them.

"Today is your 16th birthday Sakura, so I ask the master chef to make a big feast with all of your favorite food." said King Fujitaka with a big smile on his face.

"Really!!!!!???,She always make the most delicious food in all the sea!!!!!!" said Sakura with a bigger smile as she look all the food.

Everyone was sitting at the table with a happy face and talking and laughing. Sakura was happy that her family and friends were here but some reason she felt that something was missing which made her a little sad but cheer herself up.

"Everyone I like to make toast before we start eating" said King Fujitaka as everyone stop talking and look straight at the king.

"I like to say thank you everyone for coming today. It means a lot to Sakura for her friends to come on a special day that Sakura is officially sixteen and is the age to marry" said King Fujitaka as he continued to talk.

"_I wonder why he use the word marry?" _thought Sakura as she was snap back to realty by Tomoyo who was sitting next to her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" said Tomoyo with a worried tone as she whispered to Sakura so she wouldn't disturbed King Fujitaka' toast.

" Yes, I'm alright I am just thinking about the word "marry" whispered Sakura that Daisuke who was cross from the table can hear her talking with Tomoyo.

"What about the word "marry" Sakura?" asked Tomoyo

"I just, that Father used the word "marry" while he could have use another word" whispered Sakura.

"Do you think it has to do with the person you are going to meet tonight?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know" answered Sakura with a sad look on her face.

"A toast to my daughter Sakura for coming of age and I wish her the best of luck!!" said King Fujitaka.

"**CHEER!!!!!!!!!" **screamed Everyone as they lifted up their cups than started to eating the food and resumed talking and laughing.

"I think we missed on something" said Tomoyo as she look at Sakura with a confused look on her face

"Yeah" said Sakura agreeing with Tomoyo with the same confused look.

After Everyone finished eating, they all went to the ballroom where there was playing romantic music and mermaid and merman were dancing while other was talking with each other. Sakura was seeing a couple dancing together, and were so close that they kissed passionately which made Sakura sighed thinking about Prince Syaoran.

"Your not enjoying the ball are you?" asked Tomoyo with a censored look.

"How could you tell?" asked Sakura with a calm look on her face.

"You don't seem to be your usual cheerful self" said Tomoyo with a worried look on her.

"I was just thinking about something"said Sakura with a sad look on her face.

"You are thinking about the human Prince from last night" said Tomoyo with a gentle smile on her face that made Sakura blush.

"Do you think I ever see him again?_"_said Sakura sadly looking at Tomoyo hoping

"Maybe, it all depends on faith Sakura. If you were to meant to meet again than you will meet him soon" said Tomoyo with a calm voice which made Sakura feel better.

"Now, try to have some fun Sakura, today is your 16th birthday after all" said Tomoyo nicely.

"Okay, I try" said Sakura with a small smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess**

Chapter 5:

Sakura was trying to enjoy herself for Tomoyo's sakes but it was no use. Sakura was about to leave then someone tap her shoulder and when Sakura turned around, she found out it was Daisuke.

"Are you feeling okay Princess?" asked Daisuke with a worried look on his face.

"Yes!, I fine!, Don't worry about me!" answered Sakura while smiling to hid the pain.

"You don't need to smile for me you know, "said Daisuke

"What do you mean" asked Sakura

"It not okay for you to smile if you don't feel like it, it's just like your lying to yourself" said Daisuke with a consider tone.

"Okay, thank you Daisuke" said Sakura with a real smile on her face.

"It was nothing Princess" said Daisuke with a big blush on his face.

"Since we're friends, call me Sakura okay?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura" answered Daisuke with a gentle smile on his face.

Without them knowing King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko were looking at Sakura and Daisuke while talking with each other silently.

"See, I told you that they would get along just fine" said King Fujitaka with a proud smile on his face.

"I see that but Sakura doesn't know that he is a Prince." said Queen Nadeshiko with a worried tone.

"Don't worried honey, look!!, they seem happy together" said King Fujitaka as he left to talk with the other important guest.

"Yes they are happy with each other dear, but Sakura only see him as a friend for she is already in love with some else who is not of this world" said Queen Nadeshiko to herself as she went outside to the garden.

***********************************************************************************

Prince Syaoran Li was outside of the palace looking straight at the sea with a sad look.

The boy was the same age the Syaoran, he was wearing a plain black coat with black pants.

"Eriol, what are doing here?" asked Syaoran surprisingly as he look that a boy with neat sapphire hair and glasses.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" said Eriol with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to see the ocean" said Syaoran with a serious tone.

"Does it have to do with the "beautiful girl" who "reused" you from the shipwreck" said Eriol satirically.

"**Shut up man!!, I telling you that she was real and I am going to find her!!"** said Syaoran with determent tone and look on his face.

"How do you know that she wasn't a figure of your imagination?" asked Eriol as he was trying to prove Syaoran wrong.

"I know because I felt the girl's hands when she was holding my right hand with that beautiful smile and those beautiful emerald eyes of her" said Syaoran with serious look.

"Well than, I am not going to stop you" said Eriol as he sighed as he look at Syaoran.

"However, Do you have any idea where to start looking?" asked Eriol calmly.

"Well, I was thinking that if I wait by the beach where the girl took me, maybe she will come back" answered Syaoran.

"And then what?" asked Eriol with a serious tone.

"I am going to ask her for her name and take her to meet Mother" said Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face.

"**What!!!, You just meet that ****girl**** this morning and you are going to take her to meet the Queen!!!??" **asked Eriol with a surprise tone.

"Yes, that way I can get to know her better" answered Syaoran calmly as the wind blew gentle leaving silence between the two.

**********************************************************************************

At the party, everyone was having fun even Sakura thanks to Daisuke. Sakura was smiling a lot which was so cute.

"_I am glad that Sakura is enjoying herself, " _thought Daisuke as he gave a gentle smile and for some reason made his heart race when he saw Sakura.

As Sakura was having fun, she spotted Daisuke and went to him.

"Daisuke!!, Are you alright? You don't seem yourself." asked Sakura with a worried look.

"Yes I am fine!!" answered Daisuke as he blushed

"But your face is red!!!" said Sakura as she went close to him.

"Your face seem hot, I think you running a fever" said Sakura as she placed her hand gentle on his forehead with a consider tone and look on her face.

"No!!! I am totally fine!!!!!! I think I go outside!!!!!" said Daisuke as he blushed even more and swam fast towards outside to the garden.

"Sakura, Are you okay?" asked someone with a worried tone suddenly as it tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm okay Tomoyo, I am just confuse" said Sakura with a unsurprised tone and look as she turned to look at Tomoyo.

***********************************************************************************

"_Why do I blush when I see her?!!!, I just meet her!!!!" _thought Daisuke as he saw the flower that he was sitting beside it.

"What wrong with me" said Daisuke to himself as he look at the statue of Sakura.

"So, I take it you have meet my daughter" said Queen Nadeshiko with a serious tone and look as she approached to Daisuke.

"Yes I have" said Daisuke as he look at Queen Nadeshiko.

"So, what do you think about her?" asked Queen Nadeshiko.

"I think she is a very nice person" said Daisuke with a gentle smile on his face.

"I see" said Queen Nadeshiko with calm and look on her face.

"I want you to not to tell Sakura anything about it or she will....." said Queen Nadeshiko with a worried tone and look.

"I know" said Daisuke with the same worried tone and look on his face.

Daisuke and Queen Nadeshiko look at each other with serious looks without saying a word.

***********************************************************************************

Come on Sakura, your father said he wanted to see you" said Tomoyo as she took Sakura's hand and gently pull her to Sakura's Father.

"_I wonder what Father wants to see me about?, Maybe it has to be with the person I have to meet tonight" _thought Sakura as she was deep in thought that she didn't realize that she was facing her Father.

"Sakura, Are you enjoying your birthday?" asked King Fujitaka calmly.

"Yes Father!!!!, I am having a great time thanks to my friends!!!" said Sakura with a cheery tone and face.

"I am so happy for you Sakura" said King Fujitaka with a small smile on his face.

"Sakura, there is something important I need to talk to you about" said King Fujitaka with a serious tone and look in his face.

"What is it father?" asked Sakura with serious tone as she was thinking about what her Father and Mother said last night.

Suddenly Queen Nadeshiko appeared with a smile on her face which surprise Sakura and King Fujitaka.

"So dear, I see that you didn't gave it to her yet" said Queen Nadeshiko

"You know I can't give it to her until you arrive " said King Fujitaka with a little upset tone.

"Well, since everyone is here now, Why don't we get it started then?" asked Queen Nadeshiko with a even bigger smile that she wasn't bothered with her husband upset tone

"_But I was going to tell Sakura about the thing"_ whispered King Fujitaka to his wife.

"_That can wait till later dear but we have to do this first, Okay?" _whispered Queen Nadeshiko.

"Fine,sometime I just don't understand you" said King Fujitaka to his wife as Sakura watched them with a confuse look on her face.

"Everyone, your attention please!!!" said King Fujitaka in loud voice as everyone stop talking and look at the king

"I like to say that I am so glad that my only daughter Sakura is all grown up and now it is the time to give her this" as King Fujitaka opening a beautiful white shell with pink cherry blossoms marking, showing a beautiful pearl hairpin that look like a flower with a 5 white petals and a big shiny pink pearl in the middle.

"This is....." said Sakura surprisingly as she saw the hairpin.

"This beautiful pearl hairpin has been passed down to my family from generation. This

is a symbol of Sakura's coming of age" said King Fujitaka as he gently placed the pearl hairpin on Sakura's long wavy honey color hair with a smile on her face as she was fixing it.

May this bring you good luck and bring credit to the mermaid kingdom where ever you go " said King Fujitaka with a big smile on his face.

"I will like to say thank you everyone for coming to my birthday party and I will do my best for mermaid kingdom and make everyone proud." said Sakura loudly and with a happy cheery voice and look.

Everyone clapped even Tomoyo and Daisuke who had clapped the loudest . The party was finished soon after and everyone went home expect Tomoyo, who was planning to stay for the night and leave in the morning. Daisuke gave Sakura a last look before he felt. As Sakura was getting ready to bed, she went to the mirror and saw her reflection and smile gently as she saw her pearl pin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess**

Chapter 6:

Early next morning Sakura was stretching her arms as she woke up from her deep sleep with a big smile on her face.

"Today is the day" said Sakura to herself as she got off her bed and went to wake up Tomoyo by hitting her with a pillow.

"Ow that hurts!!!, What did you do that for?!!" asked Tomoyo as she was rubbing her head as she look at Sakura with confused look on her face.

"What else, to wake you up!!" said Sakura with a smile on her face. "Come on, let go already!!" said Sakura as she grab Tomoyo's hand to get her off of bed.

"Where are we going so early in the morning?" asked Tomoyo so tiredly as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Where else, the surface!!!" said Sakura with excited tone and look on her face.

"**WHAT!!!!!!!, WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE SURFACE FOR?????!!!!"**asked Tomoyo with a surprise tone and look on her face.

"There something I want to check out and I want you to go with me!!!" answered Sakura trying to convince Tomoyo to come along.

"But you know that your Father would never let you go to the surface!!!!" said Tomoyo trying to get out of it.

"That why I woke up so early, so we can get back before my Mother and Father wake up, please please please, please, please!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sakura with a sad look on her eyes as she grab both of Tomoyo's hands while sitting on her pink mermaid fins.

"Okay,okay!!!!, I go with you!!!!" said Tomoyo as she sighed as she look at Sakura's sad face which turned into a happy face.

"But I got one question, what is the thing you want to check out so badly?"asked Tomoyo calmly.

"It's a surprise!!!!!!"answered Sakura with a happy tone as they quietly went to open the door ,made it outside without been notice and went up to the surface.

***********************************************************************************

At the palace Prince Syaoran woke up from his sleep dreaming about the girl that save him. He went to the window to see the view when suddenly he saw a girl with emerald eyes sitting on rock smiling.

"That girl!!!!! can she be........!!!!" said Syaoran surprisingly as he quickly got change and went through out the door.

On the hallway Eriol was passing by. He coming from the palace's library reading a book and was on his way to his room when suddenly he saw Syaoran running.

"Hey Syaoran!!!, where are you off to so early in the morning?!" asked and shouted Eriol as he look at Syaoran with a confused look on his face.

"Where else to see that girl!!!!!!" answered Prince Syaoran happily with a big smile on his face as he ran passed Eriol with great speed.

**********************************************************************************

The two mermaids were not so far from the Li kingdom, Tomoyo was in the water looking at Sakura who was sitting on a huge rock looking at the sky with a smile on her face.

"So Sakura are you going to tell me or what?" asked Tomoyo with a serious tone.

"I am not going to tell you, I will show you but you have to wait a bit" answered Sakura as she continued to look at the sky.

"For what?" asked Tomoyo look at Sakura now confused as ever.

"The sun" said Sakura happily as Tomoyo look at the sky and then the sun started to rise.

As the sun rise, Sakura took off her pearl hair pin and rise into the sunlight. The pearl hairpin let out a beautiful music and the water began to shine and sparkle, reliving a big rainbow in the sky and Sakura began to sing the melody from the pearl hairpin.

***********************************************************************************

Syaoran was on his way to the rock where Sakura was, when suddenly he stop and saw a beautiful rainbow in the sky and the ocean shiny and sparkling.

"That strange, it didn't rain today so there shouldn't be a rainbow in the sky" said Syaoran with a confused tone.

Suddenly Syaoran heard Sakura singing and music been played.

"What a beautiful song. I never heard such a beautiful voice in all my life. It coming from the direction where that girl is. It must be her singing!!!!!!" said Syaoran as he quickly went back on running now even more determined than ever.

***********************************************************************************

"Sakura!!!" said Tomoyo surprise tone as she look at Sakura as she stopped singing.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard in my life, where did you heard it from?" asked Tomoyo with a happy tone and look on her face.

"My Mother used to sing this song every night when I was little and when I heard the same melody I just have to sing!!" answered Sakura with a cheery tone.

"And the rainbow and the water shiny and sparkling"asked Tomoyo calmly.

"It came from the pearl hairpin. I heard it from my Mother one day when I was swimming to the garden as she was showing me the pearl hairpin that she was wearing. Apparently she said that the pearl hairpin is a heirloom that is uses to bring happiness to the person who wears it but only mermaid with the same bloodline can use it. Also that it's my Mother most precious treasure and I am so happy to have it. I really needed to show you cause your my best friend " answered Sakura with a smile on her face as she was holding the pearl hairpin close to her chest.

"Sakura........" said Tomoyo with a gentle smile and look on her face as Sakura began to sing the melody again.

***********************************************************************************

Syaoran was now close to the huge rock where Sakura and Tomoyo are. Syaoran could see Sakura singing from the beach, relies that she was the girl from before and he was going to take a even closer look when suddenly Tomoyo look at the beach seeing Syaoran giving her a fright.

"Sakura!!, there someone on the beach!!" said Tomoyo as she showed Sakura the person.

"What????!!!!!" said Sakura as she stopped singing as she saw the same person on the beach.

"We have to go now before he catches us!!!!!" said Tomoyo as she swam as far she can from the rock.

"Right!!!!"said Sakura putting her pearl hairpin back on her hair as she jumped off the rock and hit the water with a splash which made Syaoran surprise seeing Sakura's pink tail.

"_She's a mermaid!!!???" _said Syaoran to himself blushing as he snap himself out of it.

"Wait!!!!, Please come back!!!!!" yelled Syaoran as he started to walk into the water as fast as he could.

Sakura got her head out of the water and was about to go to Tomoyo's direction when she turned around to see the person who was yelling at her.

"_It's the guy I saved!!!!"_ said Sakura to herself surprisingly as she was in shocked when she found out who it was and she gave out a small blush.

Sakura dived back in the water and slowly swimming to Syaoran without any seconds thoughts.

"_What is she doing?!!"_ said Tomoyo to herself as she watched Sakura swimming towards Syaoran.

"_It's the human Prince from the shipwreck,!!! Oh no this is bad!!" _said Tomoyo to herself with a surprise tone and look.

"_I just hope she will be alright and that she will succeed for what a waits for her. "_ said Tomoyo with a sad look on her face.

When she reached him, they faced each other without saying a word until Syaoran broke the silence.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me"said Syaoran with a serious look on his face, blushing.

"It's no problem at all" said Sakura as she blushed lightly which was so cute.

"By the way, are you okay, did you get hurt?"asked Sakura with a worried tone and look on her face.

"Just a few starches & yes I'm thanks to you"answered Syaoran with a gentle tone and look on his face.

"I am glad" said Sakura with a relief which made Syaoran blush lightly.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Syaoran in a calm tone and look on his face.

"My name is........." answered Sakura when suddenly she saw Tomoyo who was pointing at the water.

"_Oh no!!!, I have to get back home before Mother and Father wake up!!" _thought Sakura.

"I am sorry but I have to go now" said Sakura as she was going about to leave but Syaoran grab her hand, making Sakura surprise and blush.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Syaoran with serious tone.

"Ummmm........." said Sakura's heart started pounding.

"_Why is he asking me this, does he want me to stay" _thought Sakura as she blush even more.

"Hey, Can I ask you something?"asked Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face.

"Yes, what?" said Sakura as her heart started pounding even more.

"Are you really a mermaid?" asked Syaoran as he pointed at Sakura's fins which made Sakura embarrassed as she saw her fins showing.

"Well yes, I am sorry about this" answered Sakura blushing with a shy look on her face as she was put her fins back in the water.

"No I don't have a problem with that at all!!!, it just that I thought mermaids were a myth. I never though that they were real." said Syaoran.

"Yes there real if they weren't I wouldn't be here. I don't know you really well but can you please keep this a secret" asked Sakura with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, you have my word as a prince and as a gentleman"answered Syaoran with a gentle tone and look on his face.

"Thank you!!!!" said Sakura with a happy look, realizing that she was holding Syaoran's hand back.

There were looking at each other blushing and both was about to say something when suddenly they heard someone coming which made Sakura frighten.

"I am really sorry but I have to go, I don't anyone else to find out about me"said Sakura as she let go of Syaoran's hand.

"Will I see you again?" asked Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face as he saw Sakura leaving his side.

"Yes, I hope so" said Sakura smiling as Syaoran saw her dived into the water and went to Tomoyo. As Sakura reached to Tomoyo, they both dived in the water together back to the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess**

Chapter 7:

Sakura gave Syaoran one last look as she started swimming towards Tomoyo. When she reached Tomoyo, Tomoyo had a worried look on her face as she was holding Sakura's hands.

"Sakura!!!!!, You can be reckless sometimes can't you" said Tomoyo with a upset look on her face.

"But at least I was right after all" said Tomoyo with a small smile on her face.

"Right about what?"asked Sakura with a small confused look on her face.

"You and the human prince were meant to meet again and because of that you seem more happier" answered Tomoyo.

Sakura didn't say anything but she had small blush across her face.

"Well if you are going to stay here and not say anything then I'll just go back to the palace before your Mother and Father finds out your missing" said Tomoyo as she dived into the water.

"_Sakura, I know that you are in love with him but because of this, it will difficult for you. I pray that you won't it hurt on the way and hope you know what you are going to do in the future" _said Tomoyo to herself as she slowly swam, heading back to the Kinomoto palace.

"You are so mean Tomoyo!!!!!!!" said Sakura with a little whinnying tone as she dived into the water following Tomoyo back to the palace.

Syaoran look at that the sea with a small smile on his face.

"I hope we meet again too, mermaid" said Syaoran to himself as the wind blew gentle.

There was silence until he heard the footsteps from before coming closer. Syaoran was shocked and was waiting for the person to come standing still and bravely until the person finally approached.

"Syaoran?!" said Eriol in a surprising tone as he look at Syaoran that he dropped his book and slowly went up to him.

"Eriol, What are you doing here?!?!?" asked Syaoran surprisingly as he went towards Eriol and picked up the book that he dropped.

"After I saw you running I went to my room. When I got to my room finishing reading my book, I went to the window to look at the view and then I saw you running far away from the palace towards the ocean so I went outside looking for you. Suddenly I heard a beautiful voice singing, so I decide to followed it but the voice stopped near the beach. I went to the beach and that when I saw you" answered Eriol.

"So, did you find the girl that save your life?"asked Eriol with a friendly smile on his face.

"Yes, I found her singing here while she was sitting and looking at the ocean " answered Syaoran with a gentle smile on his face which surprised Eriol.

"So where is she?!, I want to meet her" said Eriol as he was looking around.

"She left when she heard your footsteps" said Syaoran with a upset look on his face.

"I am sorry Syaoran" said Eriol with a sorry look on his face.

"I know that you didn't mean to, it okay" said Syaoran as he gave Eriol a pat on his back.

"When you see her again can you tell her I'm sorry for scaring her off and she has a beautiful voice" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, sure man" answered Syaoran with a friendly smile on his face which made Eriol relief.

"Let get back to the palace, Aunt and Uncle are waiting for us to eat breakfast"said Eriol.

"Okay" said Syaoran as they left the beach and started to walk back to the palace. On there way back Syaoran look inside the book that Eriol had in his hand and saw that it had a picture of a mermaid which kind of look like Sakura which surprised him.

"Eriol, where did you found this book?" asked Syaoran with a serious tone as he stop walking and show Eriol the picture of the mermaid in the book.

"Oh that book, I found it in the palace's library last night on the back of the bookshelf when I was putting away books " said Eriol as Syaoran handed the big dark blue book to him and Eriol look at the picture of the mermaid and then closed the book gently.

"What is the book about?" asked Syaoran now curious as he looked at Eriol.

"It talks mermaids, it's very interesting even though it old and doesn't have a title or even the name of the author in any matter. Anyway, it does has interesting information about mermaids that I never knew and also talks about a legend of a mermaid becoming human" said Eriol which surprise Syaoran, leaving them in silence for a while until Eriol broke it when his stomach started to growled.

"Now come on let's go, I'm getting very hungry and Aunt and Uncle won't be happy if we keep them waiting so long" said Eriol as he started walking.

"Okay, by the way can I borrow that book?" asked Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face.

"Sure I just finished reading it anyway but why do you want to read this book? you usually don't read books unless you are force to by Aunt Yelan or read books on your own spare time for that matter" said Eriol as he looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't response as he started walking back to the palace.

***********************************************************************************

Sakura was in her room alone sitting on her bed, brushing her long wavy light brown hair humming happily and with a cute smile on her face.

Suddenly Sakura heard a knock coming from her door, which surprise her a little.

"Sakura, can I come in for a second? " asked Queen Nadeshiko as she knocked at Sakura's door.

"Yes Mother" said Sakura as she swan towards the door and open it seeing her mother smiling and both went to Sakura's bed to sit down.

"You seem very happy today" said Queen Nadeshiko with a gentle smile on her face as she looked at Sakura.

"Do you think so?" asked Sakura as she look at her Mother with a confused tone.

"Yes, I could hear you humming when I came to the door" said Queen Nadeshiko which made Sakura blush lightly from embarrassment.

"So Sakura, did something good happen to you this morning that you are not telling me?" asked Queen Nadeshiko.

"You could say that" answered Sakura with a smile and a lightly blush across her face which made Queen Nadeshiko surprise and felt a little sad but she hide it well from Sakura by smiling, so Sakura won't feel upset about it.

"Oh by the way, your father and I are throwing a ball tonight for the neighboring kingdoms, so you should start getting ready soon" said Queen Nadeshiko as she changed the subject, telling Sakura the main reason why she wanted to talk to her at the first place.

"Yes Mother" said Sakura calmly until she realized something.

"Mother does that mean Tomoyo is coming?!" asked Sakura hopefully.

"Yes of course, she and Queen Sonomi are coming, after all she is your best friend and the princess of the Daidouji kingdom" answered Queen Nadeshiko which made Sakura very happy.

"I don't mean to ask but why does Father is throwing a ball for the neighboring kingdom tonight if he threw me a ball for my birthday last night?" asked Sakura looking at her Mother with a confused look on her face.

"Your Father says that he wants you to meet a person from one the neighboring kingdoms and get to know the person better" answered Queen Nadeshiko which gave Sakura a surprise look on her face.

"_Does it have to do with the person I was suppose to meet last night?!, I wonder what Mother and Father are planning to do when I meet him" _thought Sakura as she thinking about the conversation they has at the night before her birthday with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura dear, what wrong?" asked Queen Nadeshiko as she touched Sakura's right shoulder with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing Mother!!!, nothing wrong at all, just thinking about something" said Sakura with a small smile on her face as she look at her Mother, so she won't feel worry.

"Are you sure?" asked Queen Nadeshiko as she look at Sakura carefully.

"Yes Mother, so please don't worry about me, it make me feel bad when I see sad" answered Sakura.

"Well okay Sakura, just please get ready for the ball okay sweetie? I don't want you to be late to the ball since this ball is important to your Father" asked Queen Nadeshiko as she swan to the door.

"Yes Mother I get ready soon so please worrying, Oh Mother by the way....." said Sakura as she got up from her bed and swam toward her Mother giving her a hug.

"Thank you for the pearl hair pin!!!!, I love it!!!! and I'll promise that I will take good of it!!!!" said Sakura with a happy look on her face making Queen Nadeshiko happy.

"I know you will, that why your Father and I gave it to you as your birthday present at the first place" said Queen Nadeshiko as she gave Sakura a kiss on her right cheek as she left Sakura's room.

Queen Nadeshiko quietly made her way to the palace main gates and made it outside without been notice. She swam a little far and then up to the surface to the beach where Sakura dragged Syaoran as she looked at a palace where Syaoran live for a while with a sad look on her face.

"_Sakura I know you are happy because you were able to see that human prince again but because of this it I'm afraid this will make it more difficult for you to be happy together even though you don't relies it yet for what is going to happen for now on" _said Queen Nadeshiko to herself as she countied to look at the palace with sad look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess**

Chapter 8:

It was evening and princes and princesses from all over the neighboring kingdoms were coming to intend the ball at the Kinomoto palace. King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko just finished getting ready and left their room to go to the ballroom.

"Dear, can you go and see if Sakura is ready? I need go and talk to our guests" said King Fujitaka.

"Sure, but are you sure that we should tell Sakura about him, tonight?" asked Queen Nadeshiko calmly.

"Yes, she needs to know sooner or later, besides they already meet, the two of them seem to get along quite nicely and she's old enough now " answered King Fujitaka as he slowly swam to the ballroom.

"Well, I guess it's time. After tonight, it will begin" said Queen Nadeshiko to herself quietly with sad look on her face as she started to swim to Sakura's room.

In Sakura room, Sakura looking inside her jewelry box.. She was dressed with long light pink gloves with a beautiful fancy sparking pink skirt. She found a shell with 16 beautiful medium size white pearls inside and made a tiny smile on her face.

Queen Nadeshiko got to Sakura's door, she was about to knock on the door until she heard Sakura quietly screaming from pain.

"Sakura, are you ready yet?, everyone is already here" said Queen Nadeshiko as she was knocking on Sakura's door.

"Almost, just give me a few minutes" said Sakura as she was pining pearls on her fins with a needle.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" asked Queen Nadeshiko with a worry tone & look on her face.

"Yes Mother, I get it all under control" answered Sakura as she was pinning pearls in her fins until she fell off her bed with a big crash.

"Sakura..........." said Queen Nadeshiko in a calmly tone as she had a worry look on her face.

"Don't worry, I have 5 minutes before the ball starts" said Sakura as she got herself back to her bed.

"Okay, just don't be late" said Queen Nadeshiko as she left to go to the ballroom.

3 minutes later, Sakura was sitting, facing the mirror. She finished putting pearls on her fins and just finished fixing her hair. She put her tiara on when she really look at her reflection in the mirror.

"_I guess, it's time now." _thought Sakura with a sad look on her face as she was finished putting on her pink shell earrings and finished fixing her pearl hairpin and got up.

Slowly Sakura swan up to the door, reached the doorknob, open the door and left her room, slowly closing the door right behind her.

Sakura was slowly swimming to the ballroom with a sad look on her face. She keep thinking about the person she has to meet tonight, trying to imagine what was going to happen that she didn't pay attention where is was going until bump into someone and fell into the person's chest.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked the person calmly with a worried look on his face as he was touching Sakura's right shoulder.

"Yes I am fine, I am so sorry" said Sakura as she look up.

"Daisuke?!" said Sakura with shocking tone with a blush on her face.

"I am so sorry. I had a lot things in my mind lately that I wasn't pay attention where I was going" said Sakura with a sorry tone and look on his face.

"No it okay, I wasn't paying attention either." said Daisuke as he was trying to make Sakura feel better.

Sakura noticed that she was in Daisuke's arms and quickly pulled herself away from Daisuke.

"I am so sorry!!!" said Sakura calmly as she lightly blush as she had turned away to the other direction to avoid Daisuke looking at her face.

There was silence between them for a while until Daisuke broke it.

"Anyway, we should get going, we don't want to be late" said Daisuke as he started swimming.

Sakura didn't say a word until she turned around, saw Daisuke leaving and Sakura swam toward him.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought that only Princes and Princess from the neighboring kingdoms were to attend the ball?" asked Sakura with confused tone as she look at Daisuke.

"King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko wanted me to come tonight to talk about something important" said Daisuke with a serious look on his face.

"I see then, well I am glad that you here" said Sakura with a friendly smile on her face that made Daisuke blush.

They were swimming on their way to the ballroom. Inside it's was filled with a lot of people and beautiful music been played and people dancing until Sakura heard someone calling for her.

"Sakura!!!!" said Tomoyo as she wave her hand very high trying to get Sakura's attention.

Sakura saw Tomoyo, left Daisuke's side & slowly swam toward Tomoyo with a happy look on her face.

"You look so cute!!!!, I am glad that you are wearing my handmade outfit that I gave you for your birthday" said Tomoyo with cute dazed look on her face as she saw Sakura in her outfit.

"Thanks" said Sakura with a small sad tone and small smile on her face which made Tomoyo

"Sakura, what wrong you don't seem like your cheerful self tonight?" asked Tomoyo with a worried tone and look on her face.

"I know, it just that this afternoon my mother came to my room and told me that the person I have to meet is coming tonight" said Sakura.

"So, are you going to be okay with this and all?" asked Tomoyo

"I don't know but at least I want to know before planning what to do next" said Sakura calmly.

"Whatever you do, just remember that you can always count on me when you need my help" said Tomoyo with a serious look on her face which surprise Sakura until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interpret Sakura but your father wants to have a word with you" said Daisuke.

"I am sorry but I have to go" said Sakura with sorry look on her face.

"Then I see you later okay" said Tomoyo with a small smile on her face.

Sakura was about to leave when Tomoyo came close to her ear saying something important.

"Just please be careful" said Tomoyo with a serious tone and worried look on her face leaving Sakura very confuse as both of them parted ways as she was looking at Daisuke and Sakura.

"It's seems that this is going to be more interesting then I thought" said Tomoyo to herself.

They reached to King Fujitaka & Queen Nadeshiko as Sakura swam forward.

"Yes Father, Mother what do you want to tell me about?" asked Sakura with calm tone as she bowed down to her Father and Mother

"Your father and I have arranged a marriage between you and the prince of the neighboring kingdom" said Queen Nadeshiko with a calm tone as she looked at Sakura who was shocked.

"But Father, Mother, I'm not ready to get marry!!!" said Sakura with a surprise tone & look on her face.

"We made this arrangement since you were turning 16th and we hope you get along with him" said King Fujitaka.

"So the person that I was suppose to meet last night was my fiancé" said Sakura without any emotion on her voice and look at all which surprise Tomoyo and Daisuke.

King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko looked at each other with a surprise look on their faces.

"You have already meet him" said King Fujitaka as he pulled his right hand moving his hand forward,

Sakura was shocked as Daisuke stepped forward wearing a crown as he bowed down to King Fujitaka.

"Daisuke, you knew about this didn't you?!" asked Sakura with a upset and sad tone.

Daisuke couldn't look at her face, so he avoid looking at her, not saying a word. It's because of this Sakura knew the answer.

"It's by law that you must be marry in order to get your powers that is passed down by our family"said King Fujitaka with a calm tone.

"But Father, Mother........." said Sakura could say until she was interrupted by her father.

"I'm sorry dear but we know what is best for you and I am sure you will make everyone proud" said King Fujitaka with a serious look on his face which made Sakura's eyes water.

"Excuse me" said Sakura as she swam toward the door, leaving everyone in silence all around the ballroom.

"Sakura........" said Daisuke with a sad look on his face, looking at Queen Nadeshiko who also had the same look on her face and with that Daisuke went after Sakura.

"The time has finally began to prove yourself" said Queen Nadeshiko with a serious look on her face.

"I wish you the best of luck & hope that you do what is best for you" said Tomoyo with worried look on her face hoping she will be okay.

Sakura was swimming in the palace hall trying to get away from her problem but for reason she felt her heart been heavy which made her about to broke into tears until she heard Daisuke's voice calling.

"Wait, Sakura!!!" said Daisuke as he was at Sakura's right side trying to stop her,

"I want to be alone right now" said Sakura as she was swimming faster to the garden, losing Daisuke.

Sakura was now in the garden hoping that he would stopped following her but suddenly she stopped as she felt someone holding her hand. She turned around and saw that it was Daisuke with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't I tell you about who I am really am but I wanted to know that you and I can at least be friends!!" said Daisuke as he look at Sakura who had a sad look in her eyes.

"I know that but I just can't believe this is happening" said Sakura in a small upset tone

"Do you hate me now?" asked Daisuke with a unemotional tone.

"Of course not!! but I just want to be alone, please" said Sakura with a serious and sad look at her face which made him feel bad.

"If that what you want" said Daisuke with a clam tone as Sakura nob her head.

"I see you later then" said Daisuke as he swam towards the palace and Sakura didn't look at Daisuke.

Sakura was in her garden sitting at the field of flowers as she picked a flower making a sad look on her face as she put the flower close to her chest.

"I wish there is a way out but I guess I just have to give up and accept my fate" said Sakura to herself as she looking at the flower and tear began to fall from her eyes.

"_Princess Sakura.........." _said a voice from out of nowhere which scared Sakura for a moment. 

"_I have a way to help you but please hurry before it's too late" _said the voice as Sakura made a surprise look on her face.

"Who's are you?!" asked Sakura as she looked around trying find where the voice was coming from.

"_I'm a person who has been watching over you for a long time now" _said the voice as Sakura with serious look on her face as she went off looking for the voice, hoping in her heart it will help her solve her problem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess**

Chapter 9:

Sakura started to follow the voice that was calling her without any thought of where she was going. She swam through the seed weed forest until she couldn't heard the voice any longer and stopped swimming. Sakura found herself in the middle of nowhere at the end of the seed weed forest, lost. Sakura look around the place when suddenly a bright light appeared.

"It wasn't there before....." said Sakura with a confused tone as she look carefully at the light.

Suddenly a beautiful tone hit Sakura's ears putting Sakura into a trace making her eyes sleepy.

"_But for some reason I feel like touch it" _thought Sakura as she slowly started to swim toward the light.

Sakura touched the light and the light surrounded her. Sakura woke up and found herself in strange place where big corals were growing all over the place, a lake where she was standing and big beautiful bright stars in the clear blue sky.

"What is this place?" asked Sakura to herself with a confused tone as she started to look around.

In the middle of the place, there was a sphere. Inside there was mermaid with long black hair sleeping peacefully, holding a long beautiful golden staff close to her chest.

Sakura swam closely to the sphere as she look at the mermaid carefully for a while until the mermaid started to open her eyes which surprised Sakura a bit.

"You are here because of your arrange marriage with Prince Daisuke" said the Mermaid.

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura with a confused tone and surprise look on her face.

"Like I said before, I have been watching you for a long time now" said the Mermaid

"So, you were the one who was calling me?" asked Sakura calmly

"Yes....." answered the mermaid calmly which frighten Sakura a bit.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura as she swam back a little.

"I'm Meilin and it's my job to grant a person's wish" answered Meilin with a strangely tone.

"A wish, but I don't have one" said Sakura with a serious tone and look on her face.

"You do have one, other wise you wouldn't be able come here" said Meilin with an awkward smile.

Sakura look at Meilin with a confused look on her face. There was silence between them until Sakura swam forward and started to talk.

"I am not sure it is a wish but I do have a problem. I have to get marry in order to get my powers but I feel pain in my heart and I don't know why. I know that Daisuke is a nice person and I understand why he didn't me about this earlier. However I don't want to marry him but I want to get marry with someone I love" said Sakura with a sad tone and look on her face.

"I see.........." said Meilin as she look at Sakura's expression.

"It's true that a mermaid need her powers but there is is another way to get it" said Meilin

"What is it?" asked Sakura in determent tone.

"If you get the prince to marry you" answered Meilin with a serious tone and look on her face.

"I don't understand" said Sakura with a serious tone and confused look on her face.

"If you get a human to marry you, you can save yourself from your arrange marriage, you are able to get your powers much faster then marrying a merman and you won't turn to sea foam when you die." said Meilin in a calm tone.

"But how can I win the Prince's love if his on land while I'm at sea?" asked Sakura with a confused tone and look on her face.

"The only way is to have human legs instead of your fish tail, so you can walk on land" said Meilin

"You can really do that?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, but this will be the most difficult you will do" said Meilin serious tone.

"I will do what I must do " said Sakura calmly.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you for a price in order to get my services" said Meilin

"Please name it! If it is something I could give then you can have it!" said Sakura with a serious tone and look on her face.

"Your price is a lock of your long hair and your ability to confess your love to the Prince" said Meilin.

"What?!" said Sakura with a surprised look in her face.

"If you confess your love to the prince then you will turn into sea foam. After all, you are in love with the Prince" said Meilin with a serious tone and calm look as she saw Sakura's eyes widen a little bit.

Sakura was silent thinking it over until she finally made up her mind

"Alright I agree with to your conditions" said Sakura with a serious tone and calm look on her face.

"Once you get up to the surface, you can't tell the Prince that you are a mermaid who saved his life or you will turn to sea foam" said Meilin with a serious tone.

Sakura nodded as Meilin continue to speak.

"You have get the prince to confess his love to you and give you a kiss" said Meilin calmly.

"However, if you don't get the prince to fall in love with you, you be heartbroken and when you return back to the sea, you will turn into sea foam " said Meilin as Sakura was silence.

Sakura had a sad look in her eyes as she though about everything that was happening to her.

There was silence between them for a moment until Meilin spoke out again.

"Even with those odds, will you still take that bet?" asked Meilin with a serious tone and look.

"Yes!!, No matter what the cost" answered Sakura with serious tone and look on her face.

Meilin made a small smile on her face as she moved her staff around and a beautiful small bottle appeared in front of her filled with a clear pink liquid as Sakura took the bottle and look at it carefully.

"You must get to the surface by sunrise. There you will drink the potion, and it will change your fins into human legs" said Meilin.

"All right" said Sakura with a worry tone as she felt a little scare doing this.

Meilin grab Sakura's long hair and cut it a little below from her chin. Then she moved her staff around then pointing at Sakura's neck. Suddenly a pink light flew out from Sakura's mouth and appeared in front of Sakura and flew to Meilin's hand.

"Now go......" said Meilin as a beautiful light surrounded Sakura completely and disappeared.

Sakura found herself laying in a flowerbed in her garden. Sakura keep touching her hair, checking if it was really cut. Sakura could see the light's in the ballroom were turn off meaning the ball was already over and everyone was now asleep.

Slowly Sakura swam inside the palace and went straight to her parents' bedroom. When she got there, she slowly opened the door, finding her Father and Mother asleep.

"Goodbye Mother, Father. I will miss you so much" said Sakura with sadness in her eyes & a quietly tone as she gave a kiss on her parent's right cheek & slowly swam off the room closing the door quietly.

Without knowing, Queen Nadeshiko slowly woke up and place her hand in her chest.

"Sakura...."said Queen Nadeshiko with a very sad tone and look in her eyes

Sakura was now outside the palace swimming until she stopped swimming as she look at her palace for one last time with sadness in her eyes. Sakura started to swim not looking back as she swam up to the surface holding the bottle close to her chest until she made to the surface sitting down at the beach where she brought Syaoran to when she saved his life, looking at the palace.

As sun rise was approaching, Sakura took off the top of the potion. She stare at the bottle go a moment then quickly drink the potion. Sakura felt pain inside her body as she tried to ignored it with all her might. Sun rise came then a light appeared and surrounded Sakura's body and changed her fins into human legs and the light gently place Sakura down in the sand.

Sakura was shocked as she look at her legs. Sakura wiggled her toes then she tried to stand up and finally she did but she felt the pain in her new legs and fainted to the ground.

Syaoran was up and look at the window as he saw Sakura and quickly ran off, taking a cloth with him.

Syaoran went fast straight toward the beach. When he got there, he saw Sakura lying on the sand near the ocean. Syaoran slowly walk close to her checking if she was alright.

Syaoran made a surprised look on his face as he look at Sakura, gentle wrap the cloth to her body, pick her up & carry her off to the palace.

Without knowing, behind a big rock, Tomoyo was watching them.

"I wish you the best of luck Sakura, may happiness be yours." said Tomoyo with a worried tone and look on her face as sighed and dived to the water swimming back to her country.

When Syaoran got back to the palace, Eriol was outside the gate looking for him and was surprise as he look at Sakura in Syaoran's arms.

"It's that her?" asked Eriol as he look back at Syaoran.

There was silence for that moment until Syaoran shook his head.

"No, I found her alone in the beach" answered Syaoran in a calm tone as he look at Sakura with a straight look in his eyes.

"Can you go and call my Mother? I need to speak to her right way." said Syaoran.

"Fine. Do you want me to call someone to care for her?" asked Eriol.

"No, I see to her myself" answered Syaoran as slowly went inside the palace.

Syaoran was now waiting for Queen Yelan to show up. He keep looking at Sakura sleeping peacefully with a gentle smile in her face.

"_I wonder why someone like her would be left alone in the beach with nothing but her hairpin?Something must had happen to her at sea." _though Syaoran as he gently moved Sakura's hair out of her face.

Suddenly Queen Yelan's lady in waiting open the door and slowly walk toward Syaoran.

"Your highness, the Queen is ready to see you now" said the lady in waiting.

"Thank you" said Syaoran as he got up from his seat taking Sakura with him.

Queen Yelan's lady in waiting opened the door as Syaoran entered with Sakura. Syaoran slowly approached to Queen Yelan's throne finding her sitting there. Queen Yelan was surprised when she saw Sakura in Syaoran's arms, only wearing a white cloth as clothes.

"Why is there a girl in your arms?" asked Queen Yelan with a serious tone and look on her face.

"I found her all alone in the beach, she's weak and needs help" said Syaoran as he look at Sakura.

Queen Yelan looked at Sakura with a blank look on her face. Queen Yelan then look at Sakura's pearl hairpin with a surprised look in her eyes and came up with a decision.

"She is welcome to stay here as long as she needs. " said Queen Yelan calmly.

"But she is your responsible and when she wakes up, tell her I want to see her" said Queen Yelan

"Of course" said Syaoran as he took Sakura to the guest room.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully until she slowly woke up and sat up. She found herself in a big conferable bed in a beautiful room that had red drapes and colorful paintings. There were a cherry wood desk and a full size mirror.

"I see that you are awake" said Syaoran in a calm tone and look on his face.

Sakura look around the room aimlessly until she saw Syaoran with a confused look in her face.

"You are in my place. I found you stranded on the beach so I carried you here" said Syaoran as he look at Sakura with straight look in his eyes as their face were closer to each other.

Sakura look at Syaoran, making a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for looking you that way, but you look like someone I know" said Syaoran as Sakura made a surprised look in her eyes.

There was silence between them for a moment until Syaoran shook his head.

"But you can't be her" said Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face as he back off his face.

Sakura look at him with disappointed look in her eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Syaoran with a serious look on his face.

Sakura was surprised and was thinking about the time when Syaoran asked her the same question. Finally she slowly shook her head getting rid of that thought.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura" answered Sakura with a gentle smile which surprise Syaoran a bit.

"Well then, I have to leave you now. You can stay here as long as you need and my mother want to see you as soon you feel well" said Syaoran as he started to walk toward the door.

"Okay, thank you" said Sakura as she bowed her head as she saw Syaoran opening the door slowly, giving Sakura one last look as he left the room and slowly closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura The Mermaid Princess **

Chapter 10:

A full day has passed since Sakura had came to the Li kingdom. Most of the time she was in her room on her bed since she was too weak to walk on her new legs. Looking at the sea from her bedroom window, thinking about her family and Tomoyo, wondering how they were doing ever since she left without telling them, how things were going in her country and Prince Daisuke, wondering how would he react when he finds out.

The next morning, Sakura woke up from the sunlight that hit her face. She smiled and slowly got out off the bed. She tried to walk but tripped on the first step and landed flat on her face. The princess managed to get up again and this time made it to the window.

She looked at the ocean sadly. _"So now I have to get the prince to fall in love with me, but how?"_ she thought, taking out her pearl hairpin remembering the serious look in his eyes when he grab her hand asking her to stay._"I wish I could tell him who I really am, if not I'll die" _she thought as she hold her hairpin tightly.

Sakura hadn't seem the prince ever since he brought her to the castle, make her feel disappointed. How was she suppose to get him to fall in love with her, letting alone asking her to marrying him, if she never get the chance to see him. She keep wondering if this was the right thing to do but there was no turning back, no matter what, she will win his heart and get her powers.

Sakura started to walk around the room until she found a closet. She opened it and gazed at the beautiful clothes inside. Sakura was amazed but quickly reminded herself that she was still wearing the cloth. She rummaged through the clothes and found a beautiful white kimono. The garment had purple and yellow flower designs on it and a dark pink obi that had cherry blossoms decorating it.

"_These outfit remind me of something Tomoyo would had made for me." _she thought with a smile on her face as she hugged the kimono tightly.

Sakura took off the cloth and started to change. It was a little difficult but she managed to get it on, put in her pearl hairpin, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I have to see the prince's mother; I wonder what she wants to talk to me about?" Sakura asked herself as she left the room.

***********************************************************************************Sakura look around the place as she walked down the corridors. Servants and maids all around were looking at her strangely.

"I heard the Prince found her abandon in the beach, poor girl" whispered a maid as she look at Sakura with a concern look in her face.

"Wonder what the Prince see in her?"

"I don't know but she is awfully cute isn't she."

"Yeah, I wonder what he is planning to doing with her?"

Sakura look around, wondering what to do until she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Excuse me miss, but why are you wondering around the palace? Are you lost?" asked a rich voice. Sakura turned around, with a puzzled look then made a gentle smile.

"Yes, can you tell me where the Queen is? She said that she needs to talk to me." She answered calmly.

"Sure, I take you there myself." the person said with a friendly smile and tone.

"Thank you...... ummmm"

"Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm Prince Syaoran Li's cousin." he said a he held out a friendly hand to her.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." she said a she took his hand, shaking it

"Well then, shall we get going?"

Sakura nodded as she started to follow him until she tripped hard on the floor, causing Eriol to stopped as he started running toward her.

"Are you okay?!" he asked in a worry tone as he held his hand, helping her up.

"Yes, I fine." she answered as she took his hand helping her to stand. "It seems that my legs haven't completely heal up yet." she said with a smile as she look on her legs, rubbing them gently.

"You can hold onto me until we reach the Queen's bed chamber."

"Thank you. Sorry for causing you a lot of trouble." she said as she took a hold on Eriol's arms.

"That okay, Miss Sakura, if that okay for me to call you that." he said as Sakura nodded her answer. "I don't mind, the prince will have my head if I don't help you in your time in need." he said as they started walking toward Queen Yelan's room.

They were quite between the two until Sakura broke it.

"So, do you and the prince get along well?" asked Sakura, hoping to get some information on Syaoran.

"Well, you can say that me and him get long quite well, since I'm the only one who he really talks to."

"Why is that?" asked Sakura.

"Well you see since he's the prince of this kingdom, he has a lot of important stuff to take care of. Like studying on the history of this country, attending important meetings with the council, listening to the towns people, accepting their offerings, sword training......."

"Sword training?"

"Yes. Well that the only thing that he actually like doing from his busy schedule. He really doesn't have the time to enjoy himself anymore, what why I try to hang out with him as much as possible even thought it bugs him sometimes.

"Oh, I see......" she said in a low tone with a sad expression in her face never wondering what he was going through, which made Eriol feel sad.

"Please!!!, Don't look so sad, Miss Sakura!!!!, He is use to it by now and besides he seems a bit happy these pass few days, so you don't have to worry, Okay?"

She nodded her answer and made a warm friendly smile which made Eriol feel happy. They finally made it to Queen Yelan's bedroom door. Sakura was about to knock but Eriol bet her to it.

"Who is it?" asked Queen Yelan.

"Ummmm, the Prince told me to come here and talk with you" said Sakura in a low tone.

"Yes of course, please come in" said Queen Yelan in calm tone.

Eriol slowly opened the door and entered the room finding her sitting on a beautiful red pillow wearing a beautiful design white silk rode with her hair let down as Sakura spotted a comb on the queen's side meaning she was brushing her hair, before she interrupted her. Sakura had already saw her on the night she meet the prince, she was a beautiful young women, hard to believe that she was the prince's mother.

"Hello my dear, you must be the girl that my son found on the beach the other day?" she asked as Sakura quickly nodded her answer. "Can you please tell me your name?" asked Queen Yelan with a warm smile which made Sakura blush.

Sakura slowly let go of Eriol's arms as she stepped forward.

"Yes! Of course your majesty!!, My name is Sakura." she answered in a nervous tone as she remember her manners and quickly curtsy to her.

Queen Yelan stood up, walking toward her, placing a hand on Sakura's face, looking at her motherly.

"Your very beautiful girl Sakura, I can see why my son had brought you here. You actually remind me a lot of someone I use to know..... but we both went our separate ways a long time ago." she said as Sakura was confused. "Tell me my dear, where do you come from?"

"I come from a kingdom very close from here. It's beautiful, peaceful and very dear to me but I can't return home anymore."

"Why not? I'm sure your family misses you so much and wants you back home."

"I know. However there something I need to do and I don't know if I will see it through but I will try my best but until then, I can't go back." she answered as Eriol look at Sakura's sadness in her eyes.

There was silence between them until Queen Yelan broke it.

"Will then, will you like to stay here until your done with your important duty? By the look of it, you don't have a place to go. However, you will have to help around the palace, and entertaining our guest when they come to the palace. Eriol will you please escort her back to her room. I afraid she will be lost since she doesn't know her way around yet."

"Of course....." said Eriol as he took Sakura with him

Thank you so much, your majesty." She said cheerfully as they left the room which cause her to smile.

***********************************************************************************

Syaoran was at the beach. He would spent most of the time inside the palace, having theses important meetings to intend, but sometimes when he wasn't busy he would go to the beach. He standing on the exact spot where they meet for the first time. He look at the sea remembering the mermaid that saved his life. How beautiful her emerald eyes were, how lovely her song was and how her gently smile made his heart pound. Wondering if he will ever see her again.

"I knew I'll found you here. Still thinking about that girl I see" said Eriol with a smirk.

"What do you want now Eriol?" asked Syaoran in a upset tone.

"Your Mother wants to see you"

"Again..... Fine, I'm going."

"Do you know anything about her? At least where she lives?" he asked as he saw Syaoran'

"She lives very close from here but I can't see her nor she can't ever see me. "

"Why not?" Eriol asked curiously

"That strange, that almost the exactly same thing that Miss Sakura said." he said in a surprising tone.

"What do you just say?" he asked, when he heard Sakura's name.

"I meet her earlier this morning, she was lost, looking for Aunt Yelan, so I helped her out. She said that she came from a country near here but she said that she can't come back until she done with a very important errand. So Aunt Yelan, ask her to stay here for a while.

"I see....."

"Your mother is awfully taken by her isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess my mother is so desperate that she wants me to marry the first girl I bring home."

"You fancy Miss Sakura, don't you Cousin?"

"No, how can I fancy her if I have only meet her a day ago?" he asked Eriol, there was silence between them until Syaoran began talking again. "When I found her here, she look so helpless, so fragile, I felt the need to take her in my arms and next minute I know, I'm back in the palace with hers sleeping peacefully in my arms, begging my mother to take her in."

There was silence for that moment until Eriol broke it.

"By the way, how was the book so far? By the look of it, you spent a lot of time reading it and you never get out as much anymore."

"There something I have to do." Syaoran answered in a clarify tone

"Does it have to do with the girl who saved your life?" Eriol asked

Syaoran didn't answered as he look at the sea with the desperate need in his eyes.

Sakura saw Syaoran and Eriol from her bedroom window wondering, what they are talking about. She can see Syaoran's expression as he look at the sea. She was wondering if he was thinking about her just like she was thinking about him. She could only do was watch him, wishing she could run to him and embrace him, feeling his arms around her, telling him who she really was and tell him, she loves him.

But that can't ever happen.

Sakura decided to explore the palace grounds, hoping it take her mind of everything for a while, maybe she could find something to do in the palace to help her pass the time.

She was walking until she found herself in the palace garden. Suddenly she found a stately Cherry Blossom tree as she slowly approach it. She was surprised that such a beautiful one existed, it remind her the beautiful Cherry Blossom tree in her garden back home.

The tree, seeming to be reading her thoughts as it lightly rained flower petals, furthering on her showing its unique appearance and beauty. She admire the beauty so much that she began to sing.

***********************************************************************************

"Hello mother, what is that you wanted to tell me?"

"I have talk to the girl you brought here, I want you to show her to the designer's room, she will help the new designer out."

"And that's all?"

"What do you mean, my son?" she asked with a confused tone and look on her face.

"I know you mother, you wouldn't call if there something very important."

"I guess I can't hid from you much longer my son." she sighed. "Okay, there will be a ball coming up, and we must get you ready to meet some of the eligible ladies that we have been looking into for you to choose as your bride.

"Mother, can you please stop this! I told you many times before I don't want to get marry! I have seems a lot of princess and maidens for the pass few months and none of them have what I looking for."

"Please my son, you have to get marry or you never get the throne."

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE KING ANYMORE!!!!

"SYAORAN!!!!!

With that one word that his mother said, he felt bad of what he had said.

"Look mother, I'm sorry but I can't let my life been setup for me. I have to make my own choices on what I want to do with my life and that includes choosing who am I going to marry.

"But you would probably find someone you like at the ball. Please do this, for me?"

"Fine I'll do it but it doesn't mean, I will find someone." he said as he started to head for the door.

"There must be someone that you are interested in?" she asked desperately.

Syaoran stopped as he thought of the mermaid for that moment as he turned back to his mother.

"There is....., but I can't never see her, no matter how much I want to." he said quietly as left the room.

"SYAORAN!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!"

***********************************************************************************

Syaoran walked around until he found himself outside of the palace. Why can't his mother understand how frustrating this was making him. He decided to find Sakura, until he heard a voice, singing. He quickly follow it, but it disappeared, leaving him disappointed. He found Sakura standing under the tree with her shoulder length auburn hair drifted gently over her face from the same wind that was making the petals rain. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with great emotion expect the frown on her face.

"Peaceful, isn't it"

Sakura gave a jump as she turned around, finding him, smiling which cause her to blush furiously.

"Yes it is." she answered with a warm tone and smile on her face.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around lastly, I had some important business I needed to attend."

"It's alright, I know how busy you are, after all you are the prince of this country." said Sakura, kindly.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I wasn't the prince." he said with a sad expression on his face.

"Why?" Sakura asked now curious to know.

"Too many responsible. You see, everyone wishes me to take a wife, especially my mother." he told her. "But I can't, I know how hard it is, been the only hire to the kingdom. Everyone expect me to do a well good job ruling the kingdom once I take the throne but they can't understand how this is affecting me. I do want to get marry with anyone that my parents tries to set up with but with the person I love."

"I know what you mean." she said quietly to herself.

"What was that?" he asked coldly, which scared her a little a bit but she answered anyway.

"I'm sorry!!!!...... What I meant to say is that I understand how you feel!!!!!" she said while she blushed from embarrassment then she changed her mood as she began to talk.

"I have many responsible back home. Sometimes, I wish I can just throw them away and finally be able to live out my life like I have always wanted, having no responsible, not having people telling me what to do and be happy. However, I can't do that. If I do, I will let everyone I love down and I don't want that. So, now I am trying do something that makes me happy along for everyone even though they don't know it yet but probably when I see them again, I'm going to be scolded, especially from my brother."

"Is that why you can't go back home?" he asked

"Yes, you can say that." she answered. Syaoran could see the sad look in her eyes, which surprised him.

There was silence for that moment between them until Syaoran broke it.

"Well then, come lets go. My mother said that I have to show you where you will start working, so please follow me." Sakura didn't say anything for a while until she nodded her answer but realize that he had already started walking head of her so she quickly tried to catch up with him despised the pain in her legs as she finally caught up and started to follow him back inside the palace.

Syaoran and Sakura were quite on the rest of the way until they reached the room. Syaoran opened the door and they went inside. The room was fairly small with only a chair, a desk, a small dressing area , a old fashioned sewing machine and a closet. There were tons of books piling on top of each other, a lot of papers filled with sketches all over the table with a beautiful bunches of magnolias and cherry blossoms in a glass vase that decorated the whole room.

"I will like to intrude you to my new designer who you will be assisting to along with doing the other chores around the palace. Like you, she came here out of nowhere one day and asked me if there was a job available that she could do. I told her that we need a new designer since our old one had left because she was getting married. I asked her if she had any experience. She made a new white silk rode for my mother and my mother fell in love with it that she decided to hire her right a way. When I told her about you, she was so trilled that she told me that she would like you to be her assistant as well doing some modeling for her. I hope you two get along quite nicely. Please come in" said Syaoran as the door started to open.

Sakura was in shocked as the women slowly enter in the room. She had marvelous violet hair that reaching to her waist, flowing nicely down with waves and curls in it as her eyes were a deep violet.

"No, it couldn't be...." whispered Sakura as her eyes began to water, not believing what was happening.

"Miss Sakura, I will like you to meet my new designer................... Miss Tomoyo Daidouji."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura the Mermaid Princess**

**Chapter 11:**

Since she left the ocean to wins the prince's heart for her own, Sakura had always thought greatly about the love ones she left behind. Especially, her mother Queen Nadeshiko, her father King Fujitaka, her brother Prince Touya and lastly the most dearest and precious friend she ever had, Princess Tomoyo.

"Do you know her, Miss Sakura?" asked Syaoran while Tomoyo smiled but said nothing.

A big gasp escaped Sakura's lips, her hands trembling and her eyes shimmering.

Sakura couldn't bare to see her friend Tomoyo in the same room, in flesh and blood. She was afraid that once she embrace her friend in her arms, she will disappear, causing her heart to ache even more.

However, that was not the case. Tomoyo was in front of her as she enter the bedroom with her usual cheerful smile just like before. Like something that never changes, expect that now there were human.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura whispered quietly as she stood stun.

Tomoyo nob with her usual bright smile and her pure amethyst eyes.

Sakura left Syaoran's side and plodded towards Tomoyo with a determination. She was ready to take of what she thought of her coming to the surface. She will prepare for the scolding she will get but instead to her surprise, Tomoyo pulled Sakura into her embrace and cried softly.

Sakura was stunned. Tomoyo was not the type of person to cry, she was always been brave and ready to face danger. However, Sakura could sense something comely odd about Tomoyo's body.

The mermaid princess look at Tomoyo once again to see her completely. Her once beautiful complexion, now deadly pale and her amethyst shone with saddens and despair. She touched her friend's hand and gasp escape her lips as she stare at Tomoyo. Finally, understanding what she had lost.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, to see if he was watching everything that was happening to her, only to find him gone.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo." replied Sakura softly as she hugged her in return.

After a few moments, the two girls found themselves sitting on Tomoyo's bed waiting for the other to break the silence.

Finally, Sakura decided to break the silence by asking a question that she had been dreaded to know every since she left home.

"Tomoyo, tell me what happening back home?"

Tomoyo had kept her amethyst eyes on her clapped hands while they lay on her lap. She stare at them as if she was deeply thinking about something. Something important.

Suddenly, she felt Sakura's warm hand touching hers as she look up to meet her in the eye.

"There is a odd disturbance that appeared in the ocean all of the sudden. Queen Nadeshiko is trying her best to discover its source but so far there's no luck. Nobody know why this is happening now of all times."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes but only once. According to my mother, a long time ago there was a mystical mermaid who used to watch all over the entire ocean. She was to say to have the most powerful magical powers throughout the whole seven seas. She said that she can grant anyone deepest desire as long it comes from a pure hearted person and has at least a bit of magic powers inside them."

"Can grant anyone deepest desire?" asked Sakura confusingly. "You mean like Meilin?"

"I don't know that but it most likely. Nobody has seen her like over a century ever since she used her powers to grant her own wish."

"And you think it has to do with this situation?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm sure about it, it was because of her destruction came and almost destroy the whole sea. However, she surface something very important to keep it from happening. "

"And you don't know what it was? Otherwise, my mother and everyone else would have done it a long time ago."

"Nobody know."

Silence hit the room once again as Tomoyo look at Sakura, bearing to tell her the whole story, the real reason why she was sent up to the surface. But she knew, that it distract Sakura from her mission.

"Sakura, I'm so glad you're alright. Everyone has been looking for you all over the kingdom for the pass two days straight." Then Tomoyo's expression changed and began scolding her. "What do you think your doing at the surface especially in human leg?"

"To fulfill my wish..."

**Minutes Later:**

"I see.." said Tomoyo as she look at Sakura who was facing the floor on the entire conversation. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I...had no idea and here you let me yell at you like that."

Sakura as look up at her, placing her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and smiled "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." she said, ensuring her. "Tell me, how did you mange to found out that I was here?"

"After you left the ball in such a fuss, I decided to go and comfort you. Since the garden is the only place in the palace you would go, I decided to go to your favorite spot in the garden to find you."

"When I got there, I saw you talking to yourself and suddenly you went off swimming in a sort of daze. I tried to call out to you, but you didn't hear me, so I went after you. I swam as fast as I could to catch up to you but by the time I was finally close to you, you disappeared and I lost track of you."

Sakura was shocked but let Tomoyo to continue talking.

"I went back to the palace and inform your mother that you were missing. It's was already late and the ball was over, I was about to go when I saw a sprinkling light coming from the garden. When I got there, I saw you laying in the garden, sleeping peacefully with your hair cut off."

"My mother?" she said, trying to understand all that she was saying.

"Yes, she is really worry about you. She was able to use her pearl to track you down here and was able to give me a pair of human legs."

Suddenly Tomoyo grab Sakura's hand, looking very serious. "Tell me Sakura." she said. "How long are you planing on staying here, on the surface?"

Sakura look in the distant as she remember what the mermaid had told her before she left her place.

_"Even though I had given you this magical potion, the effect of it aren't strong enough to change you into a human permanently."_

"_Once you are in the surface, things will get more complicated. Your tail will disappear, and shrink up into what mankind calls legs. However, the change will be very painful. The moment you move your pretty little feet into the sand, you will feel incredible pain that it will cause you to faint._

"_Your legs will feel weak and uncontrollable like an new born infant. Everyone who see you will say that you are the most beautiful human being they have ever seen. You will still have the same floating gracefulness of movement. If you are willing to bear all this pain, I will help you." _

_"Yes, I willing." said Sakura in a trembling voice, as she thought of the prince. _

_Suddenly a beautiful sprinkling bright light started to surround the mermaid princess as she look afraid, looking at the beautiful small bottle that was filled with the clear pink liquid._

_The mermaid Meilin appeared before the mermaid princess again and said, _

_"The amount of time that you are allowed to stay on the surface is a year from now, on the day of your Seventeen birthday. Once there, you will be sent back into the sea to Kinomoto country, where you were born. However, if you failed to win the prince's love by then, the first morning after he marries another your heart will break, and you will become foam on the crest of the waves." _

_"I understand." she replied quietly, finally been confident on herself. "I understand, everything._

"Sakura..."

"Tomoyo, Is everyone alright?" she asked desperately, feeling a ping in her heart. She needed to know what pain that she caused everyone.

"Everyone is doing fine in this moment but I can't say that they are happy what you have done."

Sakura stood silent for a second.

"Your mother is the only one who knows that you're up here. Also, she knows that you sold your confession of love to Meilin for a pair of human legs in order to get out of your engagement with prince Daisuke."

"Does Prince Daisuke know all about this?" she exclaimed out of the blue.

"No, but he will find out eventually, and who knows what would happen, you have to do something if you want to keep living here."

Sakura couldn't say a word, she just stayed there, thinking what to do.

"Sakura, I'm not going to ask you to leave the chance you have to find true happiness." Tomoyo said. "I can only hope that you will be happy. I just hope that you can win Prince Syaoran's heart so that your heart won't break or turn into sea foam."

Sakura nodded sadly. "I know, that why I'm determine to win he's love before that happens."

Syaoran was unusually bothered as he leaned against the wall which was a few feet away from Tomoyo's room in the hallway. He considered the strange emotion that Sakura had invoke on him. Sakura had only come to the kingdom only a few days ago where he was staring out on the ocean for the beautiful mermaid that saved he's life.

Syaoran look at them confusingly but felt confounded with Sakura's peculiar expression. Still, it keep him wondering who is this girl, and why she does she looks so familiar?"

He hardly knew her, but he was able to opened up to her, telling him his feeling, his secrets. He didn't know why or why he care so much but he was determent to find out everything about her.


End file.
